1. Field of the Invention
The present embodiment of the invention relates to a bottom fish rig for use in connection with fishing tackle. The bottom fish rig has particular utility in connection with fishing tackle by having a strong leader with a notable new removable sliding weight and a horizontal unilateral three pronged hook that resists snagging and reduces possible injuries. A horizontal unilateral three pronged hook differs from the standard treble hook by having all three barbs oriented upwards in a 180 degree plane and that the horizontal unilateral three pronged hook is designed to lie flat on the surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Bottom fish rigs are desirable for fresh water and salt water fishing. Carp and other bottom dwelling fish typically tap bait with their nose several times before picking it up. If the fish feels tension in the line when it bumps the bait, it may not strike. The following invention allows the fish to tap and pull the bait and have the leader freely move through the sliding c-weight until the leader end hits a movement stop when the bait on the hook is set. Different c-weights and horizontal unilateral three pronged hooks could be removed and also reinserted onto the leader without cutting the line.
The use of fishing tackle is known in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,914,852 to Hnizdor discloses a tandem double offset fishhook includes first and second hooks, each having a shank, an offset bend curving concavely from one end of the shank and a point at the end of the bend. The shank of one of the first and second hooks is longer than the other shank with respect to the eye formed at one end of one of the shanks so as to space the points of the first and second shanks apart. The offset bends of the first and second hooks are disposed at equal inverted angles on opposite sides of a vertical plane through the first and second shanks to generate forces which cause the fishhook to rotate and spin as it is drawn through the water while being reeled in. In one embodiment, the first and second shanks are integrally formed from a single elongated wire, with the eye disposed between the ends of the shank at one end and the shanks being disposed side-by-side in parallel. In another embodiment, the shank of one hook is rigidly connected to the shank of the other hook adjacent the bend of the other hook to form a co-linear extension of the other hook. However, the Hnizdor '852 patent does not have a removable sliding weight with movement stops and a horizontal unilateral 3-prong hook that resists snagging.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 2,703,947 to Petrasek discloses a fish lure comprising a concavo-convex spoon member with slightly upwardly curved sides. The spoon member being substantially tear-drop shaped in outline and having a substantially rounded front end and an elongated tail end. The spoon member having an elongated depression formed therein and located centrally and symmetrically to the longitudinal axis thereof. A readily removable elongated weight member is located within the depression. A first screw connects the weight member to the spoon. A hook member comprises a shank extending in a continuation of the longitudinal axis and has an end extending through an opening formed in the tail end. At least one hook upon the other end of the shank and another screw connects the first mentioned end of the shank to the spoon. The first screw associates the spoon member with weights having different masses. However, the Petrasek '947 patent does not have a removable sliding weight with movement stops and a horizontal unilateral 3-prong hook that resists snagging.
Additionally, U.S. Pat. No. 5,022,178 to Carlson discloses a fishing rig for live or artificial bait has a bendable member mounted between at least two hooks, particularly treble hooks, the hooks being mounted with respect to a leader such that when one hook is set in a fish, the bendable member bends upon a pull of the leader and the other hook moves toward the set hook. The bending of the bendable member forces the other hook into a set condition and enlarges the transverse width of the rig within the fish so that a double hooking action is guaranteed. However, the Carlson '178 patent does not have a removable sliding weight with movement stops and a horizontal unilateral 3-prong hook that resists snagging.
Further, U.S. Pat. No. 4,888,910 to Lewis discloses an adjustable snelled hook assembly comprises a fishing line with a trailing hook secured thereto. An auxiliary hook has a shank, a barb and an eye loosely and slidably mounted upon the fishing line adjustably spaced from the trailing hook. A coil spring is mounted upon the shank and is generally parallel to the fishing line. A plurality of continuous windings of the line extend around and snugly engage the spring and shank to anchor the auxiliary hook upon the fishing line. However, the Lewis '910 patent does not have a removable sliding weight with movement stops and a horizontal unilateral 3-prong hook that resists snagging.
Yet further, U.S. Pat. No. 5,673,508 to Snyder discloses a beaded fishing lure having a weighted body molded to a fish hook and including a beaded trailer hook. A flapper piece oscillates with lure movement about a projecting extension of the hook shank to strike the body and produce audible sound. The flapper is secured to the body with a split ring at aligned apertures and from a slot which mounts about the hook extension. The eye of the trailer book is secured to the shank of the primary hook and a bead is molded to the trailer hook. A variety of dressings mount to the bead including multi-filament skirts and molded plastic tails. However, the Snyder '508 patent does not have a removable sliding weight with movement stops and a horizontal unilateral 3-prong hook that resists snagging.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,386,660 to Levin discloses a fishing hook with curved barb that is resistant to accidental dislodgement from the mouth of a fish, yet which does not pose a snagging hazard to persons handling it. The hook comprises a shank portion, at least one bent return portion, and a barb at the upper end of the return portion. The return portion of the hook has a longitudinal axis which is generally parallel to the longitudinal axis of the shank. The barb terminates in a sharply pointed free end contiguous with a generally semi-tear-drop shaped, relatively blunt, edge surface. That edge surface includes a curved portion spaced laterally of the longitudinal axis of the return portion of the hook and a contiguous undercut portion merging with the return portion of the hook. The curved portion of the edge surface may be directed toward or away from the shank of the hook. However, the Levin '660 patent does not have a removable sliding weight with movement stops and a horizontal unilateral 3-prong hook that resists snagging.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a bottom fish rig that allows fishing tackle having a removable sliding weight with movement stops and a horizontal unilateral 3-prong hook that resists snagging. The Hnizdor '852, Petrasek '947, Carlson '178, Lewis '910, Snyder '508 and Levin '660 patents make no provision for a removable sliding weight with movement stops and a horizontal unilateral 3-prong hook that resists snagging.
Beside the prior art and aforementioned patents, the present invention has components that are nonobvious, novel, useful, and an improvement over other inventions in the field. A removable sliding weight and a horizontal unilateral 3-prong hook are novel by themselves individually and when used as an element in the bottom fish rig.
A removable sliding c-weight has an appearance and features different from other fishing tackle, such as egg-sinkers, triangular weights, one-eyed sinkers, and elongated salt-water lead sinkers with two bronze eyelets on the opposite ends, and the like. These commercial weights are usually attached to a fishing line by passing the line through an opening, as in the egg-sinkers, while the others are usually intended to be stationary by tying a square knot while the line is wrapped around the eyelet. To remove these weights a fisherman usually has to cut the line. Other lighter weights such as split shots have to be crimped with a tool, such as pliers, to be effective stationary weights.
A removable sliding c-weight in this invention is installed without any tool and is removed quicker than the common fishing tackle weights without cutting the fishing line or the leader to which it is attached. A removable sliding c-weight is installed by passing the line through a first slot and into a first bore, then on the opposite side by passing a leader through a second slot and into a second bore. A removable sliding c-weight would also be made stationary by passing a leader through a first slot and into a first bore, then by running a leader in a longitudinal groove from a first end to a second end, and thirdly on the opposite side passing the leader through a second slot and into a second bore. Another feature that is novel and useful in another embodiment of a removable sliding c-weight is to store fish attractant or inject other sinkable substances into a hollow hull through a hull hole and sealing it with a plug.
A horizontal unilateral 3-prong hook has an appearance and features different from other fishing tackle, such as commercial treble hooks, and other combination hooks. In the present invention a horizontal unilateral 3-prong hook is quickly attached and removed by opening and closing the snap and swivel which runs through the eye of the a horizontal unilateral 3-prong hook. In comparison to the commercial treble hook, one obvious feature that is different is its appearance and shape. A treble hook stands vertically; a horizontal unilateral 3-prong hook is almost unable to stand vertically. It is off-balanced since the eye and shank are bent toward the barb of the middle hook, and a horizontal unilateral 3-prong hook has a tendency to fall onto its horizontal side. Conversely, when a treble hook lays horizontally on its side, two of its barbs have a tendency of catching and snagging objects. In contrast a horizontal unilateral 3-prong hook has barbs that are parallel to the surface and are resistant to snagging onto objects. When the leader of a horizontal unilateral 3-prong hook is jerked, the force toward the eye causes a horizontal unilateral 3-prong hook to flip upright.
Therefore, a need exists for a new and improved bottom fish rig which can be used for fishing tackle having a removable sliding weight with movement stops and a horizontal unilateral 3-prong hook that resists snagging. In this regard, the present embodiment of the invention substantially fulfills this need.
In this respect, the bottom fish rig according to the present embodiment of the invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of fishing tackle having a removable sliding weight with movement stops and a horizontal unilateral 3-prong hook that resists snagging.